


Train Station

by tupusorella



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tupusorella/pseuds/tupusorella
Summary: In silence much can be said.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Train Station

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this moment, it kept playing in my head. I haven't written anything other than poetry in such a long time and I don't know how to feel about this but here you go.
> 
> Oh and the English is not my first language blah blah stuff, you get it.

It was getting late, dark. Siyeon stared at the silent train station, it looked abandoned. Snowbanks reflected the warm glow of the streetlights around her. 

The lone girl turned her gaze to the dark evening sky. Unceasing snowfall, the world covered in yet another blanket of frozen wonder. Siyeon stood there staring at the empty sky and the snow falling out of the darkness. 

She heard quiet footsteps approaching her, stopping by her side. Siyeon didn't avert her gaze to look at the person next to her. She knew. 

They didn't talk. For who knows how long the two girls stood there side by side, watching the snow fall. 

Despite wearing her warmest winter coat the cold had creeped its way under Siyeon's clothes, making her shiver a little. It was bearable but still uncomfortable enough for her to lower her head, replacing the dark sky with the white ground beneath her. She hugged herself for warmth. 

"Bora," Siyeon addressed her company, "will we stay like this?". Bora turned her head to Siyeon. She studied the look on the taller girl's face. There was no need to ask what she meant by that. Bora felt the same unnamed question between. 

"Yes", Bora replied, nearly whispered. 

"Forever?" 

Silence. Slow breathes formed swirls in the cold crispy air. Everything felt heavy, a promise neither of them could swear to keep. Yet they needed to, they wanted to. 

"I hope so", Bora finally said. 

It wasn't a promise. It wasn't but she said it like it was. The feeling of uncertainty was ever present as the two ached for the promise of forever. 

Siyeon looked at her. Bora, fairytale like covered in snowflakes, gave her a small smile. 

The train came.


End file.
